Daddy's Little Girl
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addison's husband died, now she and her six year old daughter Gracie are moving to Seattle, will they be able to start over? Addek, eventually. Meh now I'm givin away who she meets . Story better than summary, promise
1. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: **So, I started writing this at like 5am since I was awake and really bored. Got a part of the idea from a video on youtube to this sing, by phoebecolefan, idk if I get to post links on here, but I'm just gonna: /watch?vNFr9xgKaqUs enjoy, it's awesome!  
_Song "Daddy's Little Girl" by Frankie J_

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische.

**SvenjaLovesEmily**

**Daddy's Little Girl  
**

_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_

Addison sighed, locking the door to her house right in the middle of New York City. This was it, she was leaving, leaving her old life behind, she was desperate for a change.  
"Gracie! Hurry up, we have to go!" She called her six year old daughter, who was getting her bunny, Max, this was the only way Addison had gotten her daughter to move to Seattle with her, promising her that she could keep Max. Addison's husband, Christopher, had given it to his daughter on her birthday, ignoring his wife's protests. And Gracie loved Max, he was the only thing that somehow kept her connected to her dad.

Their lives had changed completely about five months ago, when Addison's husband had died. Her world had broken down, both of their had. Gracie loved her father more than anything else in the world and when he got sick she had told him that he shouldn't leave, she had promised to be a good girl, clean her room, be good in school. But they all knew that this wasn't going to keep him with them. The day he had broken down in the kitchen deep down Addison had known that this was the end and she was right, he died during the emergency surgery, there had been no way to save him.  
Gracie had stayed with her grandparents because her mother didn't leave the bed, crying all night. And now Addison had decided that they couldn't keep living in the house she and her husband had bought when they started their jobs as attendings at New York Presbyterian hospital. There were too many memories, too many memories of Christopher and Addison couldn't bare it anymore, she just couldn't handle coming home to the house he had loved so much and convinced her to buy it.

"Mommie, do we really have to go?" Gracie looked up at her mother with teary eyes and buried her nose in Max's fur, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave her friends and she felt as if she'd be leaving her dad.

Addison gave her daughter a sad smile "We do honey, it's for the best." Gracie just nodded her head, she couldn't understand why her mother wanted to get away so badly, but the little girl knew she had to go with her, there was no way she could stay.

xxx

"Mommy, Meghan said it only rains in Seattle." Gracie looked at Addison who chuckled. The rain. It had always been the first thing that came into her mind when she thought of Seattle, but they wouldn't be all alone there since her old mentor Richard Webber and his wife Adele lived there.

"It doesn't rain there _all_ the time." She told her daughter and Gracie's nose crinkled slightly "So it rains there like a lot?" Rain. Gracie hated rain, she just hated it, she was never allowed to play outside in the rain and had to stay inside all day.

"Yeah, it rains there a lot." The rain was the thing that worried her the least, but she could relate to her daughter's dislike for it just too well.

"Then I don't wanna move there." Gracie crossed her arms and sat back.

"Well, honey, you don't have much of a choice since we are already on the plane." Addison smiled at her daughter and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Fine. But can't we get off the plane?" She looked up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"No, sorry sweetie. You'll like Seattle, it's really not that bad."

"Not _that_ bad?! So you're saying it _is_ bad." Addison smiled sadly at how much Gracie was like her father, he'd have endless discussions with her about something she had said and the way he interpreted it.

"It's not bad at all, you'll find friends soon."

xxx

"UNCLE RICHARD!! AUNTIE ADELE!!" Gracie squealed and ran towards Richard and Adele, who had promised to pick them up at the airport. Addison shook her head and smiled, walking over to them.

"Hey Gracie." Richard smiled and picked the little girl up.

"Hey guys." Addison hugged Adele and Richard, as good as she could, considering he still had Gracie in his arms.

"Sweetheart, how are you doing?" Adele tilted her head to the side and looked at Addison, she knew how hard it must be for her to start over from the beginning, to leave her home and how horrible it must have been to lose her husband. Adele and Richard had met both Addison and Christopher when they all still lived in New York and they started their internship.

"I'm… holding up." Addison sighed, she looked tired, circles under her red eyes.

"I'm so sorry about everything." Richard said sincerely and put his hand on Addison's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly, glad she had someone to turn to.

xxx

"Honey, will you stay with Adele and Richard while I'm gone?" Addison raised her eyebrows at her daughter who already was in bed. Richard had told her to get out of the house for a while, see something of Seattle and surprisingly had agreed to go.

"Yeah." Gracie yawned, snuggling under the covers.

"Okay, sleep well sweetie." Addison pecked her daughter's cheek and got up.

"Have fun." Gracie smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thanks, you have sweet dreams."

xxx

"Hey there, is this seat taken?" Addison looked up as she heard a voice behind her, her green eyes meeting blue ones.

"It is now." She gave him a smile and he sat down next to her.

"So, I haven't seen you here…" Addison looked over at the man who had sat next to her. He had black and slightly curly hair, blue eyes…

"Look, if you wanna ask me out, or buy me a drink or if you're gonna hit on me, I'll save you the trouble."

He chuckled at her "Okay, why, married?"

"Yes." She sighed, running her fingers through her long hair. "No."

"Erm, but you…" He started, glancing at her left hand, where her ring was.

"Yeah, I was married, but now… I…" Addison didn't know why she was telling him, a complete stranger, this but it felt good to talk. "My husband passed away five months ago."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." He said sincerely. "I know you don't know me, but if you ever need to talk…"

"Thank you."

_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_

_xxx_

K, so that's it, the first chapter, kinda depresses me, weird. Anyway, who was the guy she met?  
Want me to update this?  
Loved it or hated it?  
**GIMME  
**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: **K, so again, I wasn't planning on writing again, but I did anyway, because I'm really stuck on my Sestina, which is due Monday!

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische. Old rules apply, I don't own anything.

For Beth.

**Surprise, surprise**

Almost three hours later Addison was sitting in front of her Margarita, she couldn't even tell how many she had had since she came here and started talking to this man.  
Now here she was, with a stranger, whose name she didn't even know, telling him about her husband, their daughter and how she had left New York City to start a new life.  
If she wouldn't have been so drunk Addison would have realized how pathetic this was but right in this moment she couldn't have cared less about what he thought of her or her life.

Fortunately for Addison the guy was probably just as drunk as she was. And it only took a few more sips of their drinks before they started laughing and joking.

When Addison looked into his shining blue eyes she got lost in them. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds that seemed like eternity for them. Slowly but surely he leaned forward, coming closer and closer. Her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of what was to come.

The sun was sneaking through the blinds, making her blink. Where was she? Addison lifted her head and looked around in the dim light. Her hand flew up to her temple, she felt as if her head was going to explode. What happened last night?  
Addison's eyes widened when she realized there was someone lying in bed next to her.  
This wasn't her room, not her bed and she certainly didn't belong here.  
Sighing she laid back. What now? Something like this happened when she was in her twenties, but now she had a child and was way too old for this kind of 'dating'. But what was she going to do now? How was she going to explain to Richard and Adele what she had been doing all night?  
Great, just great. She had moved to this rainy city to start a new life. If she'd known that she'd end up here Addison probably would have stayed where she was.  
But first things first. How was she going to get out of here without waking the guy next to her, whose name must have slipped her mind, up?

"Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Richard exclaimed the second Addison walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, I…" Her cheeks reddened, what was she going to say?

"It doesn't matter where you were, as long as you're safe." Adele jumped in, very well aware of where Addison had been. "Just go and wake your daughter up, it's time for breakfast." Addison nodded, a guilty expression on her face as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey Gracie, it's time to get up." The little girl looked up tiredly.

"Do I really have to? It's the holidays."

"I know, but it's time for breakfast and I'll be leaving for work soon, so will Uncle Richard." Gracie sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes as Addison walked over to her daughter and picked her up. "Time for breakfast." She said and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"You smell like daddy." Gracie murmured tiredly, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Addison's jaw clenched at this, she hadn't even realized that. The cologne was the same. She swallowed back the tears that were forming up in her eyes and carried her daughter down the stairs.

"Bye mommy." Gracie waved with a pancake in her hand.

"Bye sweetheart, see you tonight." She kissed her cheek and walked towards the door. First day of work. Hopefully that would turn out better than her last night.

"Okay, Addison, I'd like you to meet Preston Burke, our head of cardio." Richard introduced the tall Afro-American man standing right opposite Addison.

"Nice to meet you." She gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Likewise, how do you like Seattle so far?"

"Well, it's… wet." Addison couldn't think of anything else to say, after all it had been raining ever since they had arrived. Preston Burke chuckled; this was the answer he'd expected. Then his pager went off.

"Sorry, I have to run, was very nice to meet you." He said and before Addison could respond he was already gone.

"So this is how it will be for me? Because those heels aren't made for running."

Richard laughed "Well, you might want to find other shoes to wear."

"We'll see about that." There was no way Addison was going to walk around like she had used to when she was an intern. Worn-out running shoes were just not hers.

"Okay, okay. I have to go now; you'll be okay on your own?" Richard was just really concerned about her, he always had been.

"I'll be fine; you have nothing to worry about, as long as you don't make me run in the heels."

"Go to the nurses' station, Derek Shepherd, the head of neurology, will be working on your first case with you." She nodded and walked over to the nurses' station, wondering what Derek Shepherd, the great neurosurgeon looked like when someone came up behind her.

"Addison Montgomery?" She turned around and was agape by who she saw.

"You?!" Both of them said simultaneously.

Okay, so what did ya think? I know, it kinda sucks and I didn't read it again, after writing.

Reviews make me update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so I'm not THAT sorry I haven't updated in forever so I'm not gonna lie and say I am lol. Anyway, life has been really fun, even though my boyfriend is being an idiot because of don't even ask me what, but o well, I'm enjoying my last weeks in America and I'm gonna die when I'm back in Germany *sadness* so I'm hoping that I can come back here for college asap! Okay, to explain my lack of updates: I have a life and packed schedule, track, church, friends, boyfriend (yes and I actually like him quite a bit, even if he's being weird) and a school play, which was fun to do but would've been way better if we could've actually chosen something like Hamlet or Romeo and Juliet but o well, still fun fun fun. Hope you will forgive me (:_

_And here's an update written in study hall and American History. I rly should be studying for my test next hour but o well I shall do okay… Listening to Rush on youtube right now btw lol._

_Don't own it._

**Chapter 3**

Once he got over his first shock, Derek gave Addison his trademark grin that reflected the McDreamy portrait perfectly.

"Well, nice to see you again." He couldn't hold the amused tone back nearly as much as he wanted to, because the redhead opposite of him did not look too happy with the entire situation. Okay they had done…something last night, but neither of them remembered exactly what had happened, if even anything at all.

"Yeah… So, you work here?" Addison tried to get away from the awkward tension between them that was so heavy that it could be tasted.

"Well, I might have told you, if you hadn't left me so fast this morning." His amusement about her sheer desperation was obvious to her, as it was to everyone else who had started watching the two doctors.

She sighed, giving him a pleading look "Could we just act…professional, Doctor Shepherd?"

"Well it was Derek last night, just to throw that in there…" He quickly defended his answer and shrugged his shoulders. "But yes, Doctor-" His eyes left hers for only a moment as he read her nametag. "Montgomery." Derek finished off, his gaze meeting hers once again as he flashed her a smile.

"Thank you." Addison could only imagine how embarrassing this whole thing between both of them could get, if they wouldn't keep whatever happened the past night, to themselves.

"So, how's the daughter?" Oh no, she had told him, this complete stranger about Grace? Wow this day just kept getting better and better. Meeting the guy she had done God knows what with the previous night and then having to find out that she was a terrible mother, especially under the influence of alcohol.

"She's… you know what? This is getting private again, how about we just focus on the case we have to work on together." Addison let out a heavy sigh, struggling to keep her professional façade together.

"Oh and you're saying that, as if you don't enjoy spending time with me at all." Derek gave her a grin, but quickly went on, when she gave him a look that he would've sworn would've turned him into a pile of ashes if only she had the ability to do so. "Anyhow, Helen Ferguson, she is 38, so already a pregnancy that bears a certain risk for her and her child. We have discovered a spine deficiency that we haven't identified yet. On the baby, I mean." Addison nodded her head, listening to his explanation of their case, as she went on. Of course she had read the file and the charts and knew all the facts that there were to know, but whenever he finished a sentence she felt, a if she had just found out a little more about her little patient and her mother.

"She also wants to name her daughter Weselyn, because her father, Wes, died a couple of hours after she had told him, that she and her husband Ted were expecting a child. His grandchild. She doesn't trust many people, because of a trauma, but she trusts me, at least so far. And she will trust you, I'm sure of that." Here Derek stopped, to him it was important to know someone's background story, before he went on with all the medical procedures that were the main part of his job. Where other surgeons had picked this profession, to not be actively involved in lives, to not know anything other than what was written on white hospital paper, Derek needed to know, he needed to know who those people were, where they came from and who was awaiting them at home or even at their bedside.

A smile etched across Addison's features, which looked angelic in the soft lights that came from the outside. The outside that looked, smelled and even tasted like the new season that had just begun. Even in Seattle, where it always smelled somewhat wet, summer could be tasted.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I care about each one of my patients." Derek snapped in a defensive manner. But then chose to explain his special concern for this one patient. "Her father, he was one of my patients." He rubbed his eyes and gazed over at Addison, who simply waited for him to continue. "The day of his surgery, Helen came into his room and told him, he was going to be a grandfather. I've never seen the old man happier. His condition, could not be helped, both of us knew that, but he never told his daughter, who had already lost her mother in a horrible car accident." He took a breath, looking at her as he searched for a reaction, an emotion, in her green eyes. He saw her nod her head, her eyes glazing over, looking at him with sadness and then he remembered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Addison—Doctor Montgomery, I mean…"

"You can call me Addison, as long as you keep it professional." She teased, trying to blink the tears that had already formed in her eyes back.

"Deal." Derek was more than relieved that he hadn't upset her as badly as he had thought.

xxx

"Is this seat taken?" Derek heard a voice behind him, and without hesitation or even turning his head, he answered. "It is now." So Addison gladly sat down next to him.

"How's Seattle treating you so far?"

"It's… making my hair go curly and flat. But aside from the superficial things, it's not too bad, even though I don't recall everything that happened last night, which might just be for the best of it."

"Nothing happened, I mean apart from the kiss…" He paused, looking at her, seeing how the memory of the past night slowly came back.

"Oh… I remember some of it, but I figured…"

"No." He chuckled, her expression turning from worried into a relieved smile.

"So, how come, you didn't tell me that before?" Addison questioned and raised her eyebrow.

"Well… You never gave me the chance to." He gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.

xxx

"Hey, are you looking for someone?" Derek asked a little girl, with brown curls, as she was walking down the hall on the surgical floor.

"Well… I was supposed to stay in uncle Richard's office, but I figured I should go look for my mommy instead." Derek almost had to laugh at the innocent look she tried giving him.

"Well, maybe I can help you find your mom?" He offered.

"Addison Montgomery, do you know her?"

"Yeah, we met the other day." Derek said with a smile, Addison had told him so much about her daughter the other night.

"That's great!" Gracie grinned, taking his hand in anticipation of him finding her mother with her.

"Let's go then." They headed down the white hallway, towards one of the rooms at the end, where he motioned her to be quiet and wait outside with him. Addison stood inside, talking to a patient and walked towards the door a couple of minutes later.

"Mommy!" Gracie grinned and pulled Derek with her towards her mother. "I've met one of your friends!" She exclaimed excitedly and Addison just smiled at her daughter and then at Derek. "Well I'm glad you met." She chuckled.

"Me too! Maybe you," The little girl looked up at Derek. "could ask my mommy to dinner some time." Addison's cheeks reddened, this was not what she had wanted her daughter to say, at all!

"Honey, mommy really doesn't need a date…"

"But he's McDreamy! At least that's what everyone here says, you should ask mommy out." Gracie was persistent on what she had made her mission. Derek, cheeks now about as crimson as Addison's, moved from one foot to the other, slightly uncomfortable. He'd love to ask Addison out, but she didn't seem like she'd want him to. Maybe she did. Did she?

"Well, I better go." Derek said, slightly uneasy about the entire situation. Of course he wanted to ask Addison out, who wouldn't want to ask her out?!? But that wasn't the point, she didn't seem like she wanted to be asked out.  
"You don't have to go, I mean—" Addison paused, with a sigh, great, amazing situation as if it wasn't already awkward enough between them.  
"No, it's fine, I have to check on a patient anyway. See you later." He gave Addison a charming smile that made her melt inside and then turned to Gracie. "And it was a pleasure to meet you." The little girl giggled. "Nice to meet you too, Derek." He smiled and walked away, leaving mother and daughter.

"He likes you, mommy!" Gracie grinned up at her mom, unaware of the situation between Derek and Addison.

"Honey, he doesn't, plus even if he does, I don't care because it's not your responsibility to find me a date, okay?" Addison raised her eyebrows, making sure that her daughter understood that she didn't appreciate what she had just done. Grace nodded her head, without saying anything, mothers could be so stupid.

"There you are!" Both turned around and saw Richard walking towards them. "I was looking all over for you, young lady."  
"Sorry, I went to look for mommy…" Gracie smiled sheepishly. It was the kind of smile that let any anger towards her melt away like chocolate on a hot summer day.

"Sorry, I went to look for mommy…" Gracie smiled sheepishly. It was the kind of smile that let any anger towards her melt away like chocolate on a hot summer day.  
"So, did you have a good day?" Richard asked Grace that evening, when both still sat in his office, waiting for Addison to finish her shift that was Gracie's request, of course.  
"Yeah! I met this guy who likes my mommy!" She grinned and Richard just raised his eyebrows, silently asking her who it was. "His name is Derek... and he likes mom."  
"Oh does he now?" Richard chuckled to himself, how kids always told the truth…  
The little girl nodded "Yeah and he was smiling at her and looking at her, like daddy always looked at her, besides, he smells really good." The chief laughed, apparently smelling good was a big plus when you were little.  
"Does your mom know that?"  
"Of course! She just doesn't want to admit it, like how she likes him too." Grace told him, taking a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.  
"Well we have to work on that then, don't we?" She nodded her head excitedly and then the door opened and Patricia's voice could be heard "Doctor Montgomery wants me to tell you that she has an emergency patient, she won't make it in time to get home and she's really sorry about that."  
"Thank you."  
"Any time." The door closed.  
"So, looks like it's just the two of us tonight, Adele is out with her friends."  
"We should go to Runza, since you're not _theeeeee_ greatest cook… No offence of course." The chief chuckled, surgery he could do, cooking, not so much.

Addison rubbed her eyes tiredly, finally she was out of the OR, but she still couldn't go home because rounds started in about three hours, so it wouldn't pay off. Along with the guilty feeling she had about not seeing much of Gracie that day came that all the on-call rooms were filled with people, except for one, but heavy breathing and moans could be heard from the hall, so Addison decided to not even check, if there was still an empty bed. One more room was left that she hadn't checked, Addison slowly pushed the door open and groaned when she saw that both beds were taken.

"What's wrong?" She heard a muffled voice from the bed.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh hi, well there's no place to sleep…" She sighed in frustration.

"You can have my bed." He offered.

"No, I'd feel horrible."

"Or…" He thought of another option, he knew how terrible it was for a surgeon to be in the OR all day and then not find a place to sleep. "I could scoot over?"

Normally, Addison wouldn't even have considered this, but she just wanted to sleep for a couple of hours, so she stepped inside and he moved towards the wall.

"Thank you." She whispered and laid down next to him, with as much space between them, as possible, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea of her, again.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. Addison stretched out, or at least that's what she was going to do, before she fell on the floor. Derek had to hold his laugh back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just bruides my hip and my ego." She moved back up and laid down.

"You know, I don't bite…"

"I know, but…"

"Yeah…" Both closed their eyes, even though he snuck a glance at her every now and then.

_Okay, I hope this was worth the wait! The last part is written AT HOME! Aren't you excited! I'll probs post it tomorrow after track (: So if the last part is a little weird to everyone, I was listening to 'Because I got high' while writing it, seriously, Derrick and Craighton can confirm that lol. That's how I roll, there's an awesomeness to my randomness._

_Anyways, I hope you're mcLovin it (: and review too, no pressure tho…  
O, btw, Runza is a Nebraska original and Helen Ferguson is one of the characters in 'A Farewell to Arms' by Hemingway._


	4. Closeness

**A/N: **So another one of my stories that I have not continued! Okay, I'm dearly sorry that I hadn't updated earlier, I kinda like this story though... Soooo I'll go back to my script for our play now! I hope at least a few are still reading this and maybe even enjoying it?

* * *

**Closeness**

Addison awoke awhile later, finding herself in Derek's arms, his chest pressed up tightly against her back while one of his hands had moved a little beneath her scrub top the other rested on her hip. Suddenly she began to feel uncomfortable, not believing she hadn't gotten this much sleep in nearly a year, or maybe even longer than that.

"Derek..." She started, thinking he was still asleep.

"Yeah?" He whispered, not fully comprehending that at least one of his hands was in a pretty inappropriate place.

"Thank you." Addison stated, closing her eyes again, she wanted to enjoy this moment just for a little longer before she had to face the consequences. Well, they could just both ignore this. This right here and the connection that was between them for some reason.

"You're more than welcome. I think I should thank you too." Derek moved his fingers along her hip bone, feeling her skin warm underneath his touch.

"Why?" Her breathing was already a little uneven as she tried to ignore the tingling sensations in her stomach.

"Because I haven't slept more than a few hours every night for a while." He pushed his luck when he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her soft scent. He couldn't quite define it but it smelled amazing, or maybe it was just her.

"Me neither." She stated, her teeth sinking into her lower lip before she moved her hips back against his a little. Derek was taken aback by this a little but he couldn't mind any less and now moved closer as well. She slowly turned around in his arms, her eyes locking with his. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her lips as her eyes slipped closed and his lips touched hers, carefully at first, as if he was testing the waters. When she responded to the kiss he pressed his lips against hers a little more firmly before he lightly sucked on her bottom lip. Addison moaned lowly and tangled her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing him in some bed in an on-call room. At work! But for some reason she couldn't find herself able to pull away from him, like she needed him.

"Whoa!" They hadn't heard the door open or someone who had stepped inside. "Dude..." It was Alex Karev. Derek and Addison pulled apart quickly, their breathing still rather heavy.

"Excuse me." Addison had gotten up and now quickly rushed out of the door.

"Not a word, Karev." Derek gave him an annoyed look as he got up as well.

"She's hot, I can't blame you." Alex shrugged and watched Derek walk past him.

"Addison, wait!" He called after her but she didn't turn around. "Fuck!" He sighed, closing his eyes. Derek knew he shouldn't have kissed her and maybe shouldn't have told her to sleep in the same bed he was sleeping in.

"Hey, Derek!" He turned around and saw Gracie standing behind him with a teddy bear in her hands.

"Hey." Derek smiled at her, kneeling down in front of her. "How are you liking Seattle so far?" She crinkled her nose as she thought about her answer for a little. "It rains a lot." She then stated simply, making Derek laugh. "Do you know where I can get a sandwich? Uncle Richard said he had to … well, do something."

"Yeah, come on." He smiled at the little girl, finding her rather endearing, just like her mother. "And you know Richard?"

"Yeah! He was there when I was born and for all my birthdays and" she had to take a breath since she had been talking so fast. "I love him."

"He's pretty great, huh?"

"My mommy always says that I shouldn't say 'huh'. She says people who talk like that wouldn't manage to graduate high school, let alone university."

"She says that?" Derek chuckled, he could actually picture Addison telling her daughter that.

"Yes, but you're a surgeon, so you can't be so stupid."

"Oh, don't be so sure." Yeah, when it came to her mother he definitely had been pretty stupid.

"Do you like my mommy?" Gracie raised her eyebrows at him as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at her, kids thought all liking was reduced to friendships, right?

"She really likes you too... And so do I." She gave him the sweetest smile in the world. "But my mommy likes you differentlyyy." Okay, he had been wrong, maybe she did know more than he had thought. "Oh, come on, I'm six years old!"

Derek raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. "Are you in school yet?"

"I'm in first grade. But you shouldn't just change the topic."

"You're pretty smart." He stated as they reached the cafeteria and he got her a sandwich.

"My mommy thinks so too. Thanks." She took the sandwich from him.

"Do you miss New York?"

"I miss my dad." Grace looked at him with sad eyes, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sorry." Derek tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What's your dad like? Because mine was the greatest in the entire world... We always went camping and mommy even went with us..."

"Then I guess my dad was the second best in the world then... But he died when I was just two years older than you." Grace looked up at him and hugged him, he was surprised to say the least, never would he have expected a girl her age acting this mature. He hugged her back and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Derek."

"I'm sorry too, sweetie."

"Hey." Addison had approached the table and sat down next to her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at Gracie.

"Derek's daddy died too."

"Oh..." Addison looked up at him, a somewhat apologizing look in her eyes. "I'm really sorry." She took his hand in hers, squeezing it a little. He was probably as surprised as she was about this. "It's okay, it happened a long time ago." He tried to shrug the feeling off he hadn't had for a really long time. Derek usually avoided talking about his father in any way, no one here knew anything about what had happened. "It'll get easier, I promise." He said, not only to Gracie, but also to Addison.

Both of them nodded at the exact same time, making Derek smile at how alike they were.

"I think we need to go home, sweety. Aunt Adele invited us for dinner tonight." She stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

"Can Derek come too?" Grace asked, her eyes big and pleading.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have a surgery later." He saw her eyes sadden again and quickly added. "But we can go to the zoo this weekend?"

"Yes!" She squealed, getting up from her chair. "Thank you for the sandwich! I'm gonna go say bye to uncle Richard."  
"Be back here in a few minutes, okay?" Addison raised her eyebrows at her daughter, she knew she didn't want her mother to walk with her but at least a little control was in order, right?

"Yes, mommy!" Gracie ran off, leaving Derek and Addison stand at the side of the cafeteria, hands still intertwined.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "She really likes you."

"I know, she told me." Derek chuckled a little. "And she says you like me too." He grinned at her boyishly.

"She's such a little loud mouth." She smiled and shook her head. "You know that she's got you wrapped around her little finger, right?"

"Yeah, I do..." He sighed, still smiling at her. "And just so you know, I like you too." Derek kissed her cheek, wanting her closer again but he knew he couldn't... Well he could but he shouldn't. Just as Addison was about to reply her daughter tugged on her hand.

"Let's go mommy!"

"Yeah, right..." She was still staring at Derek.

"Goodbye you two." He kissed Gracie's cheek as well and watched a still slightly perplexed Addison walk away with her daughter in her arms.

"He smells good, doesn't he?" Grace said on the way to the car.

"I don't know about that, honey." Her mother replied, hoping her daughter wouldn't catch onto anything.

"Yes you do! You smell like him!"

* * *

Alrighty! Do you like it? Cause I actually kinda do now! Review, please?


	5. Graceful

I have to say I am really glad you all like Gracie so much! She's really lovable if I dare say so myself ;-) so it's always fun writing Gracie... I want Derek and Addison together like really badly but since her husband has died it won't be all that easy, but they will get closer and most definitely kiss again!  
_Just for the future how do you feel about sex? Not in your private life, I don't wanna know about that, but in the story? Yes or no?  
_Okaaay, I should be doing history, it's snowing and ugh I want it to be 6pm so I can order my Spaghetti Frutti di Mare!

Picric Drea: Thank you (: I'm glad it's still sweet and not... stupid?

Deslil: Yeah she smells like him and he smells goohoood ^^ I think I mentioned that in a chapter before, but forget all about that, he just smells good... Thanks (:

Addeklover: I'm really sorry but I have actually forgotten about for a while, I really don't know why, but then there was this person in front of me on the train and she was reading Harry Potter ff, rated M, and it was Draco and Harry... I thought it was weird...

Team McOrton: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Aiketi: She's awesome, I know (:

Julie: Thank you and yeah I'm pretty awesome (juuuust kidding (: )

* * *

**Graceful**

"So, what's going on between you and Dr. Montgomery?" Preston Burke had approached his friend from behind, now leaning against the counter at the nurse's station right next to where Derek was scribbling down something on a chart.

"We're friends." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uhuh, so why did you never kiss me in an on-call room?" Preston had to laugh at his own remark, knowing that it would not be appreciated.

Derek slammed the chart closed and gave his friend a look. "How do you know about that?" He was already annoyed that everyone knew about what had or maybe had not happened between him and Addison. Before he had thought about what would have happened if Karev hadn't walked in...

"Well, interns tell when they're attendings screw around in on-call rooms."

Derek let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Nothing happened."

"You just kissed the woman who has been working here for about three weeks?" Preston raised his eyebrows, there was no such thing as 'just kissing' at least there wasn't with Derek. He had known him for years now and he knew that Derek needed a connection with someone, to know it would lead somewhere, so this definitely hadn't just been a kiss.

"Yeah, just a kiss, nothing more than that..." As Derek said it he already knew that he was lying to Preston and to himself. He liked Addison, more than he had liked anyone in a very long time.

"So, how much do you like her?" Of course he had caught on to the fib Derek had told him.

"A lot." Derek sighed again, he didn't know what to do anymore. He saw Preston nod and felt that he had to continue. "But I have no idea how to do this."

"Do what? You have kissed her before so you certainly know how to do that." The look on Derek's face signalized him this was not a good time to joke. "Sorry."

"Well, her husband just died... And... I really don't know."

"How does she feel about you?"

"I have no clue. Gracie says she likes me." He smiled a little. "And after all she did kiss me back, until Karev walked in..."  
"So, why don't you just ask her out? I mean, the worst she could say would be no."

"Yeah but if I'd ask her out and she would say no then I would screw up the chance of any sort of friendship..."

"Just ask her out, man." Preston pushed himself off the counter and walked down the hall, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts. He knew that he should probably ask her out but he didn't know whether he should because if she happened to say no this would mess things up quite a lot.

"Hey, Dr. Shepherd." His head snapped up, looking into Meredith Grey's face.

"Hi." Derek said rather absent mindedly, she was not exactly the woman he wanted to see right now.

"Your surgery was incredible." She was still smiling. Great, Derek had known she had a crush on him but why oh why all the interns?

"Thank you." He stated simply, looking into a chart again just to keep busy.

"Would you like to have coffee some time?" Derek sighed and looked up at her. "Listen, Dr. Grey, I'm sorry but no. You seem to be quite nice but no."

"Oh... okay." She nodded and walked off as well.

xxx

"Derek said he would take me to the zoo this weekend!" Gracie was excited as she told everyone at dinner about her day.

"Oh, is he now?" Adele smiled at the little girl.

"Yes! He is reallyyyy cool! Right, mommy?" She looked up at her mother who wasn't entirely so comfortable talking about Derek. She already knew her daughter was going to say something she wouldn't enjoy Richard and Adele hearing.

"Yes, honey. He's very nice." She confirmed with a nod.

"Mommy really likes him and he likes her too!" And there it was, now all eyes at the table were turned to Addison, who shifted in her seat. She didn't even know how her daughter knew about her feelings for Derek, she wasn't even so sure about those herself so how could a six year old know?

"Like I said, he's very nice."

"But you like like him!" Gracie gave her mother a look. How could she not just say it? It was so obvious, duhhh!

"Grace Elizabeth Montgomery, that is enough out of you." Addison scolded rather calmly but her eyes betrayed her voice and her daughter noticed this, nodding her head. Usually she would have said something, Addison knew that, but she knew her mother was ticked off right now.

Nothing else was spoken, except for a little small talk, the weather and things at the hospital. No one had brought up Derek again but Addison had the bad feeling that this wasn't over yet.

"So, McDreamy, huh?" Adele said rather matter off factly as she and Addison cleaned up the kitchen.

"Adele..." Addison sighed, she really didn't feel like talking about this, she also felt bad because she hadn't thought about Christopher while she had been kissing Derek, not once. And she could hardly bear the thought of that.

"Come on, Addison, there's nothing wrong about you feeling this way. You're not..." She stopped right there, saying 'dead' would not have been the best thing right now. Nevertheless did Addison tense up a little, she knew what Adele would have said.

"I know. But it just feels... I don't even know." She closed her eyes, how had her life become so messed up? "Five years ago I couldn't have been happier, I was married to the love of my life, we had great jobs and a wonderful daughter. And then it all just fell apart." Tears were welling up in her eyes, she was so messed up she didn't want to do this to any other person, it was bad enough her and Gracie had to deal with this mess.

"Sweetheart" Adele put her hand on Addison's shoulder, "Things will get better, I promise. Maybe you shouldn't focus on the past anymore. I know that's probably a terrible thing to say right now but you need to move on with your life."

"I didn't think about Christopher." Addison simply stated, opening her eyes to look at Adele again, who seemed to be rather confused. "When I kissed Derek." She then added.

"You kissed?" Adele's eyes were wide in slight shock. Liking Derek was one thing but kissing him was a whole new one.

"Yeah..."

"So he was the guy you spent the night with when you went out?" Now it all seemed to make sense, but Addison hadn't said anything about sex...

"Yes, well kind of... I mean..." She sighed again, rubbing her temples. "Nothing happened, he just kissed me, or maybe I just kissed him..."

"Do you like him?" Adele tilted her head to the side, looking into Addison's eyes.

"I do... A lot actually... But isn't it terrible of me to feel this way?"

"No, it's absolutely normal, really. I know that you miss Christopher and he will always be a part of you and your life but it's time to move on. He wouldn't have liked you to end up old and bitter."

"Thanks Adele... Also thank you for calling me old and bitter." Addison smiled, she really appreciated this.

Xxx

Addison had left rather early in the morning so she hadn't had the chance to say good morning to her daughter who was staying with Adele today.

"I'm glad you and aunt Adele are having a good time." She smiled, on the phone with her daughter. "I love you too, honey. I'll see you tonight, bye." It was now Addison noticed Derek, who was standing next to her, giving her a smile.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

"Hi. So, how was dinner last night?"

"It was..." Addison wasn't sure whether she should tell him or not. "alright, I guess."

"It was alright you guess?" He chuckled, his hand softly rubbing her back.

"Yeah, it was alright." She rested her head on his shoulder, thinking there was no way she could feel more comfortable around anyone else. "How was your night?"

"It was... Alright I guess." He imitated her earlier statement, smiling at their close proximity.

"Ha ha, very funny." She smiled nonetheless.

"I know... No, my night was okay, surgery went well, an intern asked me out..." Derek looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh..." Was all she said. Someone had asked him out? What had he said? Oh hopefully he said no!

"I said no."

"Why are you telling me that?" Addison lifted her head, looking into his eyes. She knew that she had wanted to know his answer, but why would he tell her that without her asking?

Derek sighed and looked at her as well, was he pushing her? "I... Never mind, I thought we were just talking." He shrugged his shoulders, swallowing. Yes, sometimes he could be pretty scared...

"Right..." Addison opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"What?" Without thinking about it he tugged a strand of her hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear.

"Derek, I like you, I really do..." She started, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as soon as she had said it out loud. But then she saw him smile at her and her heart melted a little.

"Good, I like you too." Addison felt butterflies in her stomach when he pulled her a little closer. "What are you doing tonight?" Yes, Derek Shepherd was dying to go out on a date with her and he had just come a little closer. It was as if he was climbing a mountain and could see the top now.

"Nothing, my daughter ditched me to go to the movies with Richard. I knew she wouldn't find me cool anymore at some point but six is too early if you ask me." Derek chuckled. "She loves you, you know that. But I was actually wondering whether you would like to have dinner with me or something?"

"I would love to." Addison's heart fluttered a little every time he smiled at her.

"How about six?"

"Six would be lovely, are you picking me up?"

"Of course I'm picking you up."

"And they say chivalry is dead." She raised her eyebrows at him, his tone had amused her quite a bit.

"Well, they haven't met me then."

xxx

Derek was walking along the pale hospital halls, hoping he didn't have another surgery scheduled before lunch when he saw a little girl trip and fall on the floor. He rushed over to her to help her up and then saw it was Gracie.

"Thank you." She smiled at him after he had gotten her off the floor and checked if she was alright.

"You know, for being named Grace, you're not very graceful." He chuckled when she tripped again but didn't fall.

"And you don't have enough sheep around for being named Shepherd." She replied, a smile on her face since she knew that her comeback had been pretty good.

"Touché." Derek laughed. "Are you looking for your mom?"

"Well... Kind of, aunt Adele and I are playing hide and seek."

"Oh, okay. You want to get something to eat?"

"Well duh! Of course I want to eat something." She smiled at him while they walked towards the cafeteria once again. "So, did you ask my mommy out?"

"Wha-" Derek looked at her, rather confused.

"She likes you, you like her. And then you're supposed to ask her out and then you kiss her on the third date..." Gracie noticed the look on his face. "I watch Melrose Place and 90210 with mommy."

"Your mother watches that?" He was a little surprised.

"Yeah, she says it's compensating her job." Grace shrugged her shoulders, she had no clue what compensating even meant, but if her mother had said it it had to make sense.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable." He nodded his head, still surprised at how smart she seemed to be.

"Grace! There you are!" They turned around and saw Adele standing there, a relieved expression on her face.

"She didn't know you were playing hide and seek, did she?" Derek asked the little girl quietly so Adele wouldn't hear him.

"Not so much..." She looked at the ground before turning to Adele. "Derek and I were just going to get something to eat and then he wanted to ask mommy out."

Adele looked at Derek, her eyebrows raised.

"No one said anything about that." Derek stated, he had already asked Addison out but that was private and not something he felt like sharing right now.

"Let's go, Gracie, Derek has to work."

"It's fine, we can have lunch if you want to?" He looked at Gracie, who was now nodding her head in response. "Alright then, how about we find your mom and see if she wants to join us?"

"Awesome!" Adele shook her head at the little girl and her excitement. "How about we go get something to eat while Derek looks for her? He knows this place better than we do." She offered and Grace took her hand before they went to grab something halfway decent to eat in the hospital cafeteria.

"Have you seen Dr. Montgomery?" Derek asked a couple of interns who then pointed over towards the on-call rooms where he headed next.

"Addison?" He asked again, after already trying three other rooms. Again he didn't get a response but then he saw her sleeping in the bed close to the wall. "Addison?" He whispered, kneeling next to her bed, feeling bad about waking her up when she looked so peaceful.

"Hmm?" She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. "Please don't tell me I have a surgery or something."

"No." He chuckled at her. "But your daughter and Adele sent me to see whether you want to have lunch with us." She raised her eyebrows at the 'us'. "Yes, I said us." He laughed, getting how it had sounded. "But I'm invited to lunch too, you know."

"Hmhm, she really does like you." Addison sat up in bed, stretching before she smoothed her hair down. She tried to fix her rumpled clothes and her hair before he stopped her. "You look good, don't worry."

"Thank you." Addison smiled at him before she got up, walking towards the door. "Are you coming?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Right behind you."

* * *

Alrighty! Did anyone like?  
Earlier question, sex, yes or no (STORY!) and drunk Addison? Yes, no? Any suggestions are totally welcome!


	6. Hearts Collide

**A/N: **So, a new chapter and they are finally on a date! Woo! Please use the reviews for suggestions, they are appreciated, even though I'm already on chapter 9ish (: Hmm this is the longest chapter so far, I think I'm spoiling you...  
Chapter title based on the song 'Hearts Collide' by Sarah Solovay. It was on 90210 (yah, duhh of course I watch that) and it's really awesome (:

aiketi: haha no, I don't update that often, I have about 20 more pages written though, it seems like this story has become my addiction... Sad, I know.

Addeklover: finally someone on board with drunk Addie... I need to think that through though ^^

Addie's Practice: I'm really glad you have found the story and are enjoying it! Yeah, I agree, they do need to have sex but I'm not sure how to get there... But it'll happen eventually and it will be magical (chapter 9 or something will explain that statement ^^)

jackel4387: I am continuing every day actually

Whoop-whoop: A little more excitement about the sex please lol (:

deslil: Noooo she wouldn't get drunk on their first date but maybe on some annyversary.

Alterus: I meant in like chapter 15 ish ^^

addekfanatik: haha yeah I think she does too, at some point at least but not just yet (:

* * *

**Hearts Collide**

Addison was nervous and that was probably a total underestimation. Her date tonight freaked her out, even though it may not even be a real date. He had never actually used the word date but did he have to? After all they weren't in high school anymore. Addison sighed, she couldn't believe that she was feeling like this.

She had the house to herself by now, because they had all left for the movies. This way she didn't have to explain to anyone that she had a date, or maybe not a date but...

Two hours later she was finally ready to leave, looking at her reflection in the mirror before she took a deep breath. Her hair was down and wavy, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a black top. Nothing too fancy, after all she had no idea where he would be taking her.

The doorbell rang and she hurried down the stairs to open the door for him.

"Hi." She gave him a smile, before stepping aside so he could step inside.

"Hi yourself." Derek couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. He had already thought she was beautiful in scrubs but this really topped everything. "Here." He handed her flowers.

"Aww, you brought me flowers?" She was touched, to say the least as she looked down at the gorgeous parrot's flowers.

"Well, what can I say, I'm pretty old fashioned." Derek shrugged his shoulders and watched her put the flowers in water.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and he could smell her perfume.

"You're more than welcome. And you look amazing." He really wanted to kiss her, but that could wait affter all he had an entire evening planned.

"Thank you, you look rather spiffy yourself." She smiled at her choice of words and so did he.  
"Are you ready to go?"

"Derek, this is so beautiful." Addison was taken aback. He had brought her to the boat bridge, which was illuminated. The stars were visible, even in the rainiest city ever and she couldn't have pictured a greater first date.

"You like it?" He turned to look at her, smiling at how her eyes were shining.

"I love it." She smiled brightly at him before she sat down on the boat bridge, watching a ferry. Derek sat down next to her and she took his hand in her's. "So, do you bring all your dates here?" Addison asked him after a while, her head tilted to the side a little.

"All my dates? That would mean I had any to begin with." He chuckled at her, he hadn't been out with a woman in forever. "I'm a surgeon, what can I say." He shrugged when he saw her raised eyebrow.

"And as far as I know that's pretty attractive to lots of women."

"Not the kind of women I care about." He was running his thumb over the back of her hand, smiling when he felt her skin tingle. "So, you watch Melrose Place and 90210 I have heard?"

"Gracie told you, didn't she?" Addison had to laugh, feeling a blush creep up on her face.

"She did. The new or the old 90210?"

"The new, the old was Beverly Hills 90210, wasn't it?"

"How do you like Dixon and Silver splitting up then?" Derek saw the expression on her face and had to laugh, apparently she wouldn't have expected him to know this. "I have four sisters, I kind of grew up in a world of soap operas." He rolled his eyes.

"But 90210 is new." She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"We talk at Christmas and... well yeah."

"Hmhmmm..." Of course she didn't really believe him. "But I would like Silver and Dixon being together again... Even though I'd prefer Ryan and Kelly, but she's hitting on Harry I think." She saw his raised eyebrows now and defened herself. "I won't judge you if you won't judge me."

"I wouldn't judge you." Derek kissed the top of her head, running his fingers along her sides.

"Good, you better not or I'll tell that you watch all of that too."

"I have four sisters, I'm scarred for life anyway." She smiled at him, not believing how adorable he was. Slowly she leaned in to kiss him, her eyes opening when he pulled back a little, grinning. "I was told people don't kiss before the third date." He teased.

"You really shouldn't rely on my six year old daughter for everything." Addison whispered before she leaned in closer again and this time he didn't pull back. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her a little closer, his lips moving against hers softly. She tugged at his lower lip before running her tongue over it and he couldn't believe how incredible it felt to just be kissing her but then Addison parted her lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Derek couldn't help himself, he just had to pull her closer while his tongue massaged hers. He heard her moan softly when he placed his hand on her hip, his fingers running along her now slightly exposed hipbone.

After a bit they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other before Addison pecked his lips softly a couple more times. But then his cell phone rang. "Oh gee, I thought I had turned this off." Derek chuckled before he answered it. "Oh hi Nancy..." He sighed and mouthed 'my sister' to Addison who laughed.

"Yes, I'm busy right now..." He rolled his eyes. "No, it's none of your business... Goodbye Nancy." Derek hung up his phone and took the battery out. "Before the other three call."

"They would do that?" She chuckled, her hand resting on his thigh.

"They probably are right about now." He rolled his eyes. "And then they call my mother so she will talk to me... They're a little over protective."

"That's sweet though, even though she had a pretty bad timing."

"Could have been worse." Derek winked at her, making her laugh again.

"Yeah, that would happen out here." She rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"They don't call me McDreamy for nothing." He wrapped his arms around her to pull her body closer to his before kissing her temple.

"Hmhmm, that's a really cute nickname, who started that anyway?" She whispered softly as she closed her eyes, just enjoying his company.

"The interns I think... It's not really the best nickname."

"What would you like them to call you then?"

"Well, Dr. Shepherd would be completely fine with me, or Super Doc or something like that." He joked, his voice still low.

"Hmhm, sure, as in 'Super Doc to the rescue'?" Addison laughed softly, he could take her mind off everything that had been happened the last year.

"That would be perfect, don't you think?"

"Yeah and your superpower would be making things up no one else would have ever thought of?"

"And yours destroying a great story." He contered.

"No, I'd use my powers for good... Even though I look pretty good in black so maybe 'The Ruler of all that is Evil' would suit me, don't you think?" Derek laughed at this.

"I think you always look good and apprently you read too many fairytales to your daughter."

"Nah, I always read medical journals to her, it was the only thing that would get her to fall asleep. Apparently those articles have the same effect on kids."

"They're usually pretty terrible and filled with terms even I have to look up."

"Very true. But speaking of kids, I think I should go home." She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Or we could stay, because Gracie is asleep and I really don't want to explain things to Richard and Adele."

"This feels like sixth grade, we kiss for a like six minutes and then we talk to our friends about it." He rolled his eyes, this situation was ridiculous.

"Let's stay." She whispered, "How about we kiss for longer than six minutes then?" before leaning in to kiss him again. Derek wrapped his arms around her while she ran her fingers through the wavy hair at the nape of his neck. Her soft touch gave him goose bumps while their kiss started deepening, their need for each other growing. He lightly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for enterence which he so desperately wanted. Addison oblidged by parting her lips, granting his tongue enterance once more, making her moan with longing. In this moment Derek couldn't get enough of her, he needed more of her. She tasted like nothing he had ever experienced before and whenever she touched him it felt like his skin began to burn.

Now being as close as they could get they slowed their kiss down a bit, reducing it to slow and soft kisses before pulling apart completely, still breathing heavily.

"I think we have accomplished that now." He smiled at her, not believing he had just kissed her.

"Yeah, we have." Addison whispered, her fingers still running through his hair. Words weren't necessary between the two of them, every silence between them wasn't an awkward one, it was comfortable and like something they had done for year even though they had only known each other for a short period of time.

xxx

"Did you have fun?" Adele raised her eyebrows at Addison who had just walked through the door a little after two in the morning. She closed her eyes and sighed before turning around to face Adele, who was sitting in a chair by the fire.

"I did. Goodnight, Adele." She said, quickly walking up the stairs to check on Gracie. Adele rolled her eyes and turned the lights off, if she didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to pressure her.

Addison knelt next to her daughter's bed, stroking her hair softly before whispering "Sweet dreams, honey."

She had just walked out of her Gracie's room as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

'I really had a good time tonight. Sleep well.' She smiled to herself.

'Me too. I kind of miss you :-)' she texted back, staring down at her phone, already waiting for a response.

'I miss you too, but I'll see you in a couple of hours.' A smile was still on her face when she got ready for bed. Yes, she was already looking forward to work.

xxx

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery." Derek smiled as he came up to her in front of the elevator.

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Shepherd." She moved a little closer to him, but not close enough for anyone to get the wrong idea of the relationship between them.

"How are you?" They stepped into the elevator, a little disappointed when there were other people as well.

"I'm great, I just didn't get enough sleep though." She gave him a smile. "How about you?"

"Same, how come you didn't get enough sleep?" Derek raised his eyebrows rather amused.

"I think that's private, Dr. Shepherd." She shook her head before stepping out so she could get changed in the locker room.

"I think we are headed the same way." He grinned and walked into the room with her.

"You're stalking me." Addison had to laugh, taking her coat off when she noticed him looking at her. "And I'm not taking my shirt off." Okay she had figured out what he had been thinking about. "I wasn't even thinking about that." He laughed, slipping his shirt over his head.

"Sure you weren't." Addison laughed, looking over at him, now wearing her lab coat and ready to go.

"Hey, stop staring." He dramatically covered his chest with his scrub top.

"I'm not staring." Addison quickly looked away, already blushing.

"Not anymore." Derek laughed at the look on her face. "See, you look guilty." He walked over to her, ready for his surgery. "Hi." He pulled her close and kissed her softly.  
"Hmm, hi." She leaned in to repeat his greeting, her lips gently tugging on his. Suddenly they jumped apart as if they had been electrecuted when the door opened.  
"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery." Preston Bruke grinned at them knowingly, earning a rather ticked off look from Derek.  
"I gotta go, bye." Addison said to both of them, she was already late for rounds.

xxx

A few hours later Addison was done for the day but she had decided to watch Derek's surgery. Not to watch him, just to watch the procedure. Okay, yeah, who was she kidding, she wanted to watch him perform the surgery. She sighed to herself, sitting down in the gallery.  
"Dr. Montgomery." Preston gave her a nod, trying to hide his smirk about the fact she was watching his surgery.  
"Call me Addison." She gave him a smile. "Dr. Montgomery sounds... Well, yeah..."  
"Then you should call me Preston." He offered, seeing her focus had now drifted to Derek who was removing a tumor close to the patient's parietal lobe. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tensed up slightly whenever any complications occurred. About halfway through the surgery only Addison and Preston were left in the gallery.  
"You care about him, don't you?" He tilted his head to the side, watching for a reaction. Instead of a verbal answer she nodded her head, before saying, "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."  
"Don't worry, it's none of my business, or anyone else's... Just don't... hurt him, because he's a pretty great guy."  
"I have no intention of hurting him, trust me." Addison said softly, making Preston smile at this.  
"I have to go, goodnight." He got up and left as well, leaving Addison who still had her eyes fixated on Derek. And then he looked up at her, only for a second. She gave him a smile, her head tilted to the side a little. It was then her mind drifted to the numerous times she had watched her husband perform a surgery, even the most routine ones. She couldn't breathe, tears welling up in her eyes as images of Christopher in the OR kept rushing back to her. Addison needed to get out, now.  
The next time Derek look up to look into her eyes, she was gone.

xxx

"Hey, are you alright?" He was standing in front of the bench she was sitting on, his eyes filled with worry about her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Addison couldn't even convince herself of that for she knew it was a lie. Derek just nodded, sitting down next to her. "You want to talk about it?"  
"No." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "How did it go?"  
"Good, my patient survived." If she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't pressure her.  
"I'm really glad."  
"Don't you want to go home?" Derek asked after a few minutes of comfortable and relaxing silence. It was six pm and already dark in Seattle.  
"No... I don't know... What are you doing tonight?" She looked up at him, smiling at his slightly trousled hair and contend look on his face.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Get away from things." Addison saw him nod in response, she was so glad he was there for her. He nodded and kissed her temple, something had happened during his surgery that bothered her and he wanted to make her feel better.

"You wanna come over to my place?" This caused her to chuckle and give him an amused look. "Not to do that." Derek laughed, rolling his eyes at her.

"Alright, can you text me the directions later then?"  
"Definitely." He pulled her close to him.

* * *

Alrighty! They were on a date! YAY! I really love writing this story, don't ask me why lol

Review please! After all if you review I write back (THE reason, jk^^). Did you like? Love?


	7. Connecting

**A/N: **Alrighty! So a new chapter, I've had this on my computer the entire time but I just graduated and we had this play etc etc. AND I thought a date would get me more than three reviews. But, it didn't. So thanks to those who have reviewed! You rock! Now, how about we make a new rule? No update unless there's 10 reviews? I like that one :-p

Addeklover: Thanks! And this chapter would be dedicated to you since you reminded me that I hadn't updated this. There will be more Gracie in the next chapter (a whole lot actually) and in the following ones. I think if I ever have a kid she has to be just like Grace!

aiketi: I'm sorry to disappoint you with this chapter but they won't have sex. Not yet at least. And I'm also glad you enjoyed my date :-p

Team McOrton: There will be loads of Addek and Gracie soon and Zebras! But not in this chapter, the next one. Nancy will call some more, Kathleen will too (I love his sisters :-p) Derek totally needs to be supportive because... I want him to be sooo sweet that it'll make you guys sick ;-)

Thanks to you for always reviewing to each chapter, I really appreciate it (:

**Now to the RULE! 10 reviews=update :-p we'll see how that'll work...**

**Connecting **

"Mommy!" Grace squealed as soon as Addison walked through the door, making her smile.

"Hey sweetie!" She lifted her up in her arms. "How was your day?"

"Awesome! I can't wait for the zoo tomorrow." Her eyes were big and filled with excitement. "He didn't forget, did he?"

"I'm sure he didn't." Addison walked into the living room to greet Richard and Adele as well.

"Good, because I really wanna go."

"I know you do, honey." She had to smile at her daughter's excitement. "Hey guys, thanks for watching her today."

"You're welcome and Addison, you really don't need to hurry finding your own place." Richard told her, he had enjoyed having her around.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She chuckled, not sure whether he was or wasn't.

"I am not being sarcastic, it's been nice having the both of you around." The older man rested a hand on her shoulder briefly.

"Thanks, Richard, but we do need to move out at some point, I mean I'm thirty-six years old and living in a house with other people is something I'm way too old for..."

"You're thirty-six?" Gracie looked up at her mother. "You're old!"

"Thank you for that..." Addison sighed, knowing her daughter was right. She was old, especially to be starting a new life.

"Just take your time with things." Adele gave her a soft smile, not only talking about the house and Addison knew that.

"Thanks. Both of you have been amazing."

"Mommy, I'm tired." Grace rested her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes slipping closed immediately.

"Let's get you to bed." She whispered, walking up the stairs to put her daughter in bed. "Goodnight, Gracie." Addison said softly, tugging Grace in.

"Night mommy, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I miss daddy, why won't he come back?"

"Honey..." Tears filled Addison's eyes, she had tried to explain why Christopher wasn't coming back anymore but she knew how hard this must be on a six year old. "Daddy won't come back, because he's in heaven now." She kissed the little girl's temple, feeling her heart clench when she saw the sad expression in Gracie's face.

"But I want him to come back."

"I know, me too, darling." She began to get up, when her daughter stopped her. "Mommy, can you stay?" Addison nodded and lay down next to Grace, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you." She whispered as she watched Gracie drift off to sleep slowly.

Xxx

Derek was sitting on his deckchair, looking into the darkness from his porch when he saw headlights and a car approaching. He smiled when he watched her get out of her car and walk over towards him.

"Good evening, Dr. Montgomery. What brings you here at ten in the evening?"

"Hmm, you invited me." Addison motioned him to scoot over, which he did so she could sit down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Derek was still a little worried considering her earlier reaction.

"I'm fine." She snuggled up to him, sighing in content. "Grace misses her dad. And so do I... I can't believe it's almost been a year."

"I'm so sorry, Addie." He really was, it must be terrible losing the one you love most of all.

"Don't be... These things happen."

"But it's always different if it happens to you." He felt her nod against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I brought this up." Addison looked up at him.

"Don't be. We can talk about whatever you want to talk about." He told her softly, looking into her eyes. Derek remembered how he had felt when his dad had died and how his mother cried every night, which she still did frequently now, especially when she looked at him for he looked a whole lot like his father.

"Grace asked if you were still taking her to the zoo tomorrow." She signalized him she didn't want to talk about this right now, or maybe never wanted to.

"Of course, I had a resident cover my surgeries."

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did, I promised her." Derek shrugged his shoulders, giving her the smile that made her heart flutter. "Are you coming with us?"

"Hmhm, this zoo better be as good as the one in New York." She chuckled, now lying back on the deckchair.

"I have never been to the zoo here. But I assure you it will be great." He lay down next to her, pulling her a little closer.

Somehow over the next hour the topic of their conversation was set on high school.

"Oh my god, you seriously had an afro?" Addison laughed, thinking she may choke.

"Yeah, it's funny now, but back then the ladies loved it."

"Seriously?" She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"No." He stated, laughing as well, he had been in band and had definitely not discovered the wonders of hair products. "You probably were the cheerleader dating the quarterback."

"Hmm, yes." Addison had to laugh, this sounded so cliché. "But I wasn't dating the quarterback until college. And I wasn't a cheerleader then anymore."

"That doesn't make it any better." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "So, you seriously dated a college quarterback?"

"I also married him."

"That really does sound cliché." He kissed her temple softly.  
"Hmhm, I have a question though, how come you have never been married?"

"I don't know... I never met someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Plus the job really limits most relationships. Right and my sisters also act like hyenas whenever I introduce anyone to them." Derek chuckled, yes; his sisters were pretty hard on any women he had ever brought home.

"Have you ever called your sister back?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nope, not her or the other three who all left messages on my answering machine, asking I better have a good reason to hang up on Nancy and dodge their calls." Addison laughed softly, it was cute how close he was to his family.

"So you have never dated a cheerleader before?"

"Not once. They were always so stuck up in high school and slept with every guy who had an IQ below 10. No offence."

"Ha ha. I wasn't like that. Well, I may have been stuck up. But I wasn't easy."

"Uhuh, sure." He joked, looking at her he realized she wasn't taking the joke so well.

"I bet I have slept with less people than you have."

"I bet not."

"One." Addison simply stated, seeing the look on his face. "Yes, I am serious." She reached over and took a sip of his beer.

"Okay, you do win."

"I know." She laughed when his cell phone rang again. "Really, Derek?"

"I'm sorry." He answered it. "What do you want Kathleen?" Of course his sisters would start calling his cell phone. "I was going to call you back but I'm busy right now." Derek groaned. "With no one!" Addison laughed, loud enough for Kathleen to hear. "Kath, that's private... Fine." He sighed, handing his phone to Addison. "She wants to talk to you. You can just hang up on her, please just do me that favor."

"I won't hang up on her, there has to be a reason you're not." She gave him a look, still amused when she took the phone. "Hi, my name is Addison... Mhm, it's nice to sort of meet you too." She chuckled at something Kathleen had said. "No, he's actually really sweet... Oh, I'm sure he was going to call you as soon as he found the time."

"Hang up." Derek told her but she sushed him.

"I'm sure I'm way better looking than all his other girlfriends." She laughed right before Derek snatched the phone from her hand. "Kathleen, goodbye." He hung up, giving Addison a look.

"What? She was nice." She moved onto her side, her leg now draped over his.

"She's not nice, none of them is, and they're the reincarnation of Satan."

"Then I would really like them." Snuggling closer she looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. "So how was it to grow up with four sisters?"

"Just wonderful." He stated sarcastically. "Especially with a best friend who hits on everything with a pulse."

"Oh my..." She laughed. "That sounds like he got more action in your house than you did."

"That. Was. Cheap." Derek gave her a dramatic look.

"I'm sorry." Addison pecked his lips softly. "But we both know that I'm right."

"Yeah, I guess." He rolled his eyes before kissing her for a little longer. His fingers tangled in her auburn hair as he pulled her closer, causing her to end up on top of him. She pulled back and looked at him, eyebrows raised and an amused expression on her face.

"So not on purpose." Derek defended himself.

"Uhuh, I bet." She grinned, bringing her lips down to his, kissing him more passionately than before, and catching both of them by surprise. Her knees were on either side of him as her tongue was fused to his. Soon his hands had found their way underneath her shirt, running up her back. Addison moaned lowly into his mouth, his feathery light touch sending chills up and down her spine. She began moving her hips against his, breathing heavily against his lips. "Addie..." He moaned. "I think..." But before he could continue she had started placing kisses along his neck and he stopped thinking all together. Hungrily he pulled her lips to his again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, now it was her turn to moan. Her moan turned into a groan of annoyance when his phone rang again.

"Again, I'm very sorry." He sighed, looking up at her.

"It's fine." Addison quickly kissed him again before she moved off him, settling next to him again. "We shouldn't rush this anyway." She shrugged her shoulders, looking at his phone. "Are you gonna answer this?"

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Nancy, Kathleen already called, leave me alone... Yes, you are interrupting... No, I was not looking to score, Nancy!" Derek sounded rather offended.

"Yes, you were." Addison whispered to him and chuckled, she already started to like his sisters.

"Bye, Nancy." He rolled his eyes and hung up, taking the battery out again.

"So what are your other sisters' names?"

"Well there's Kathleen, Nancy, Lauren and Michelle... How about you, big family?"

"Hmm... Well not really. I'm an only child, well kind of, I have a half brother, maybe more than that, I'm not in touch with my father anymore. It's kind of complicated." She chuckled at how messed up this sounded.

"It does sound like that... I used to wish for being an only child every Christmas but it never happened."

"Well, I think your sisters sound great. What do they do for a living?"

"Nancy and Kathleen are doctors, Lauren is a lawyer and Michelle is... Right now I'm not so sure, last time she called she was moving back home from Cabo where she was waitressing... Or was that the place she worked as a fitness trainer..." Derek couldn't remmeber. "She went to college, graduated and worked as a manager for some pharmacy company but somehow that wasn't her thing."

"Wow."

"I know." He laughed, shaking his head.

"So you're seriously the only boy?"

"Yeah, I mean Mark is pretty much a family member, so I do have a brother. A manwhore brother who was the captain of the football team in high school."

"And he was friends with you?" She noticed her tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did."

"Nah, that sounded about right." Derek felt her moving closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. This was one of the best nights she had had in a while. It was great getting to know him better and spending with him outside of work.

* * *

Remember the 10 reviews? :-p

I hope you enjoyed! Next will be the trip to the zoo!


	8. Zebras in Seattle?

**A/N:** So! Finally lots of Gracie! They are going to the zoo now and we're all very excited about it. Okay, this has been written for a couple of months and I'm on chapter 12 or so right now… Today was competition day! But I only got 7.8 which isn't bad but it meant that I only got in second. Cruel world.

**Do you guys all want them to have sex or something? And once I'm at that point, M rated chapter or the "and then they made love" crap? :-p let me know!**

* * *

SeriouslyAddison: Thank you so much! I really miss Addek too, but not the Addek on GA just cute Addek because those characters have so much potential. *sigh*

KWFANROX: Thanks, I'll update when there's 10 reviews :-p maybe, if I don't get tired of waiting, if I do, I'll update.

Mumuu: Well Addison is old, at least to a six-year-old ^^ Thanks, I'm glad you like it

Smurfy: Thanks, great that you still enjoy the story.

DeneuveYSL: YAY, thanks (:

Addeklover: More Gracie in this chapter, actually a lot of Gracie! Thank you.

Aiketi: Lol, good and I will do soon.

Antoni: I'm glad you're still reading

Leigh: haha yeah, they are always being interrupted but that will change soonish (kind of, one more tiny interruption)

Addekislove: I'm glad you found this story and are actually enjoying it! Well it was the tenth review (congrats) but I didn't check my emails yesterday, but here's the update.

Mia: Again, very glad you found this and like it (: Hmm, no sex in this chapter, she needs some time… I mean her husband hasn't been dead for a year…

* * *

**Zebras in Seattle?**

"Mommy! Hurry up, I really wanna go!" Grace called up the stairs while she was sitting at the coffee table, eating her breakfast with Richard and Adele. Addison walked down the stairs, she had only gotten home about two hours ago. She had fallen asleep with Derek on his porch and then had to hurry back to at least make it look as if she had spent the night in her own bed.

"Well someone looks tired." Adele raised her eyebrows at Addison.

"I don't have any make up on yet, I always look tired then." Was the only reply she got before Addison kissed her daughter's cheek and walked upstairs with a mug and the entire coffee pot to get ready.

"When will he be here?" Grace looked over at Adele, asking the exact same question for the tenth time.

"Sweetie, in half an hour." Grace sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why doesn't the time ever go faster?"

"Because time always is the same, no matter what you do, you can't make it race or stop. At least Max Frisch has thought so."

"Richard, she is six years old." Adele scolded her husband; she couldn't believe that he always had to treat her like an adult, mostly because he never was around kids.

"Why wasn't mommy home last night?" Both of the adults looked at her in surprise. How did she know?

"But she was home, darling."

"Nuh uh, I wanted to ask her something and she wasn't in her bed."

"She probably just went for a walk." Adele was relieved when Grace nodded her head; she seemed to accept this explanation.

"Alright, I'm ready." Addison said as she came down the stairs again, this time fully dressed, empty coffee pot in hands. "And I think I'll have a caffeine shock sooner or later." And then the doorbell rang.

"YAY!" Grace squealed and got up from her chair, running towards the door.

"You're right, you look much better with make up on."

"Thanks Adele." Addison gave her a look and got up, walking to the door. "Bye."

"Mommy! Derek is here!" Gracie was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I know. I can see him." She chuckled at her daughter. "Hi." She smiled at Derek.

"Hey." Derek grinned at her; he looked about as tired as she did.

"You want some coffee?" She offered him her thermos.

"Thanks but I've already had more than enough of that this morning."

"Mommy did too." Grace rolled her eyes. "Can we go?"

xxx

"Mommy, can I have a zebra?" Addison looked at her daughter and laughed. "No, I don't think Seattle would be the best place for a zebra, honey."

"But they have them here." she had a point.

"This is a zoo, they have all kinds of plants... And... heaters?" Addison gave Derek a look, she needed a little help here but he shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue what to say.

"Why heaters, mommy?"

"Because zebras live in Africa, they would get really cold here." Derek explained and judging by the look on Grace's face this seemed to make way more sense now that Derek was the one saying it.

"How come everything you say makes sense?" Addison whispered to him, standing a little closer than she had intended.

"Because I'm totally awesome." He grinned, not completely satisfied with proximity but it was better than nothing.

"As if." She rolled her eyes, nonchalantly moving a tad closer.

"Aren't you going to kiss?" Both of them had thought Grace had been so preoccupied with the zebras that they hadn't noticed her watching them.

"Why would we do that?" Addison raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Because you have been moving closer and closer."

"There are a lot of people here, sweetie." Derek had to chuckle at Addison's lame excuse, both of them knew Grace wasn't really going to buy this.

"Sure." The little girl rolled her eyes. "I still want a zebra though."

"We can get you a stuffed animal from the gift shop later?"

"YAY! Derek, you're awesome."

"See, I told you." He whispered to Addison, who just rolled her eyes. How come her own daughter liked him better than her? This was ridiculous, but somewhat cute. She tilted her head to the side, watching Derek pick Grace up so she could see the zebras better. He was so great with her.

Xxx

"Today was great." Addison smiled at Derek, Grace asleep in her arms. "She really loves you. Shocking."

"Well, like mother like daughter." He joked, it wasn't even four pm but the day had been really exciting for Gracie.

"I have to put her in bed. Thanks for this." She pulled him closer by his T-shirt and pecked his lips. "Oh, and also, thank you for this." She held up the little zebra he had bought her daughter.

"You're very welcome." Derek kissed her again, this time for a little longer. "I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, or you could just come in. Talk to Richard for a little." Addison chuckled. "Or maybe just talk to Adele. I think she has a thing for you." He had to laugh at that, walking inside with her.

"How was the zoo?" Adele asked Derek, who sat down opposite of her on the chairs surrounding the coffee table.

"It was good, she now wants a zebra." He smiled, he already really loved Gracie, and she was just so adorable.

"Well then Addison better look for a house with a really big yard."

"I have a big yard but it's probably not zebra suitable."

"You know her husband passed away, right?" Derek was a little shocked about the sudden change of topics.

"Yeah, I do."

"Don't hurt her. She's already broken enough."

"I would never do anything to hurt her, believe me. I really care about her, about both of them." Adele nodded, satisfied with his answer. She had always liked Derek; he seemed like a good guy. And he was yummy!

"Mommy?" Grace looked up tiredly. "Are you and Derek dating?"

"Why would we do that?" Addison tilted her head to the side, looking at her daughter.

"Because he kissed you. And you always said you have to date someone to kiss them."

"When did we kiss?" Damn it, she was screwed, what was she going to tell her six year old daughter?

"Outside. When you both thought I was asleep." Addison sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Look, honey..."

"It's okay, you can still miss daddy." Sometimes it amazed her how smart her daughter seemed to be.

"Is this alright for you?"

"Hmhm, I really like him." And with that Grace closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, holding her little zebra close.

"Good night, darling." Addison kissed her temple, stroking her brown curls for a little. It hadn't even been a year since Christopher had passed away and Addison couldn't help but feeling a little guilty for moving on so quickly. She sighed, glad that Gracie was alright with all this.

"Gracie's asleep." She stated, standing in the kitchen in front of Derek and Adele. "Derek, could you..." Addison pointed up the stairs, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." He got up. "It was nice talking to you." Derek walked over to Addison and then up the stairs.

"You think we need to leave the door open?" She raised her eyebrows at him, this really felt like high school. Derek laughed, shaking his head. "I really hope not." He closed it behind them. "Maybe they will ground you for this."

"Then I'd have to sneak out through the window." She chuckled, running her fingers through her slightly tangled hair. Derek smiled at her, pulling her closer so he could kiss her properly. Addison tangled her fingers in his hair, quickly parting her lips for him. He willingly accepted this and massaged her tongue with his, walking her back towards the bed, his fingers running through her hair that was so long it went on below her shoulder blades. Lying down, she pulled him with her, his body covering hers. Slowly they moved up on the bed, lips never leaving one another as he moved his fingers up her sides softly. Addison brought one of her legs up, draping it over his hips to pull him closer. Their kiss grew more and more passionate when his lips left hers and he began to kiss along her jaw and then down her neck, sucking on the skin behind her ear. "Mhh..." She moaned and felt her body respond to his soft touch. Derek moved his hands underneath her shirt, earning another moan from her. His kisses descended north, teeth softly running along her collar bone. Addison quickly discarded his t-shirt, running her fingers over his exposed skin.

"We shouldn't take this any further." Derek breathed against her lips, his eyes betraying his statement.

"We're not doing anything." She replied huskily, pulling his lips down to hers for a scorching kiss while he moved his hands up her shirt further, running them over her lace bra. "Ohhh..." She moaned and bit down on his bottom lip softly before she ran her tongue over it when she felt him react to her actions, making her ache with longing. Derek didn't waste much time shedding her shirt, which mingled with his on the floor. He pulled back slightly to look at her, making her blush. Addison had always felt very self-conscious in this kind of situation. But then she saw him smile at her and before she knew it his lips were on her skin again, leaving it burning and tingling wherever he touched her.

Her hips rose off the mattress, pressing them against him, causing his arousal to grow. Addison arched her back when he began to move his kisses along the outline of her bra.

"Addison? Someone's here to see you." She heard Richard knock on the door and quickly pushed Derek off of her, getting her shirt. "I'm coming!" Addison called, seeing the rather amused look he gave her. "Yeah..." She laughed at her own choice of words. "You wanna come downstairs with me?"

"Yep." He got up, pulling his shirt over his head again when she walked a little closer to him again, kissing him softly. "I'm kinda sorry we had to stop." And with that and a smile she turned around to see who on earth would visit her in Seattle.

* * *

Soooo! You have all reviewed so nicely! How about we do that again? 10 reviews = update :-p or we could make it 20! Juuuust kidding! I hope you're not mad about the interrupted make out...

Reviews are love (: (wait no, that would mean you'd make love to me, scratch that!)


	9. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 9

**A/N:** Soooo, I was gonna update today regardless of the number of reviews since Easter is coming up and I'm slightly bored. But thank you for reviewing. And I couldn't come up with a better title (really, I have tried).

Mumuu: I want a kid like Gracie! Some day that is :-p I think I should keep the ten review thing up, it's kinda fun…

DeneuveYSL: I'm glad (:

Addeklover: Someone awesome did, at least I like her…

Haley: Alright, I'll prepare the sex, but they will make love because Derek is quite corny and it'll be so sweet that it'll make you all sick (:

Smurfy: I'm very glad that you still enjoy it! I'm currently on like chapter 20, so I hope you still like it then.

Monique: First of all, this may be the longest review so a pack of gummy bears will be on its way! Andddd to the reviews, I used to update like every two weeks or once a month or even less than that. This way I at least know when to post an update.

Deslil: well it would be rather senseless to tell you who is visiting ^^since it's in the first line I think lol. Thanks (:

J0k3: I HATE those people who always have to make out in front of everyone! We have benches in the halls here and they are laying on top of one another and make out! So sick… Anyway, I'm really glad you enjoy them being interrupted, there will be a little more of that.

Mia: You'll like the person who's visiting her, at least I do hope so! And they will have sex… But I won't give away when^^

Ceu Mesquita: YAY, you like it (: like I said they'll have sex… someday

Carly: I'm glad you reviewed (well, that you like the story actually and that you've been reading ever since the first chapter. Thank you (: )

* * *

**Unexpected Visitors**

"SAVVY!" Addison squealed rather loudly when she saw a blonde woman who was standing in the living room.

"Well took you long enough." The other woman smiled nonetheless, hugging Addison tightly. "How are you?" She stopped, looking at Derek, her eyebrows raised. "And who is that?" Addison rolled her eyes and looked at the floor.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd." He introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Hi, Savannah Sorento. But who are you to Addison?" Her eyebrows were still raised, slightly amused. She had come here to check on her best friend, thinking she was about ready to start drinking an unusual amount and talk but apparently she had already moved on?

"I..." Addison looked at Derek, her eyes wide; unsure of what she could say right now. She loved Savvy and usually told her everything but she couldn't help but feel a little bad about already being in a relationship again. Did she just call this a relationship?

"I'm her colleague, Dr. Derek Shepherd... Neurosurgery..." Derek jumped in for her, giving Savannah a smile.

"That's nice, you work at Seattle Gr-" She started but then was interrupted by Addison, "Actually we're dating... At least I think... And..." She sighed, closing her eyes again briefly before she looked over at Derek who looked a little confused, after all she hadn't seemed like she had been ready to talk about them yet.

"I knew that." Savannah smiled. "I'm really happy that you're better, Addie." And with that she hugged her again. "You are my best friend after all."

"Aunt Savvy!" Gracie ran towards her 'aunt' and hugged her tightly.

"Well, well, if this isn't the amazing Grace Elizabeth Montgomery." Savannah knelt on the floor in front of Gracie, hugging her again. "I missed you, honey."

"I missed you too. Where's uncle Weiss?"

"Oh, he stayed home; one of us does have to work." She saw the pout on the little girl's face. "But he told me to tell you that he loves you very much and we will both come and visit some time soon."

"YAY!"  
"Honey, how about you and I go finish that book?" Richard asked her, he thought Addison probably wanted to talk to her friend. Gracie nodded and walked upstairs with him.

"I should go." Derek gave Addison a smile.

"Oh, no, you are definitely staying; after all, you're dating my best friend!"

"All the more reason for me to leave." He chuckled, kissing Addison's cheek. "I'll see you on Monday?" She nodded, giving him a smile. "Bye." Derek walked out of the door after saying good bye to Savannah as well.

"Well, he certainly is good looking."

"Savvy..." Addison sighed. "That's not what this is about at all."

"I know, I know, I was just saying. So, really, how are you?" She sat down, looking at her friend, still slightly worried. It hadn't even been a year ever since she had left New York as fast as she could in order to forget everything that had happened.

"I'm... I'm good actually. I mean things have gotten easier and work is great, even though I still need to find a house or maybe start looking this weekend."

"I meant how you are with everything?" Savannah tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know. It just all happened so quickly... the night I met Derek I was at a bar to forget why I came to the city of never ending rain and yeah..."

"So you slept with him that night?"

"No!" Addison gave her friend a look, Savvy was just unbelievable. "I kissed him and it turned out that he was working at the exact same hospital I was now. Of course I only found out after I kissed him and waking up next to him, not remembering what had happened between us. But then... I don't know, I really like him. He makes me happy. Is that weird?"

"No, Addie." Savannah took her hand in hers. "It's healthy that you're moving on. This doesn't mean that you have forgotten about Chris, it just means that you're trying to get your life back. He wouldn't have wanted to see you unhappy and alone. He told you that didn't he?"

"Yeah." Addison hated thinking back of the day her husband had told her to find someone else, even if it had seemed so absurd back then she was glad he had done that. "It just doesn't feel like enough time has passed for me to be moving on."

"How long has it been since you've had sex?"

"Savvy! That has nothing to do with anything!" Addison shot her friend a pissy look, what did her sex life have to do with anything now?

"How long?" Savannah questioned again, this time more sternly than before.

"Over a year, I haven't kept track..."

"So not even with Derek?" She raised her eyebrows, seriously?

"Not yet..." Addison said quietly, she knew they had been close upstairs but she couldn't see herself sleeping with him, at least not yet.

"So you don't ever... Double click your mouse?" Savvy chuckled, that was a nice allegory.  
"Sav!"

"Addie, I know that you have only ever had sex with Chris but come on!"

"No... I just..." She sighed, resting her head in her hands, elbows on the table. "I'm not ready to do that just yet..."

"It's like ripping off a band aid; you just need to get it over with."

"That's a really sad picture you're painting here."

"Not all of us think that sex has to be magical." Savvy mocked a grin on her face.

"Neither do I but it shouldn't be like pulling off a band aid, quick and painful is not what I'm looking for in bed." Addison laughed along with her friend.

"I'm so glad you have your sense of humor back."

"You're here for something, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my visit has ulterior motives, other than ask about your sex life. I'm pregnant and I would like my best friend to do the first sonogram."

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you didn't tell me earlier!" Addison jumped up and hugged Savvy. "I'm so happy for you and Weiss!"

xxx

'Derek Shepherd?' She smiled when she heard his voice, lying down on her bed to get comfortable.

"Addison Montgomery." She closed her eyes when her mind drifted back to what they had done earlier on that exact same bed.

'Hey.' Derek was happy she had called, he had already missed her. 'How are you?'

"I'm good. Look, about Savvy, she has been my best friend since college." She didn't know why she was explaining this.

'She seemed really nice. A little floopy but very nice.' Addison chuckled at his remark, thinking about how right he was.

"So, how are you?" She rested her head against the headboard.

'I'm good. It didn't rain today but I do think my backyard isn't zebra appropriate, I think you should tell Grace that. And I don't know if they have heaters that big.'

"I will be sure to tell her." She laughed softly, he was so, so, so cute.

'Good.' Derek sat down on a chair close to the window so he could look outside.

"Do you miss me?" Addison's voice had dropped low and he noticed it too.

'More than you know.' He was more than willing to play along with what she had in mind, even though he wasn't so sure where this was going.

"Hmm and what do you miss?" She started playing with the tie on her robe.

'I'm sorry, I'm so terrible at this.' He laughed, slightly embarrassed, was she really just trying to have... No, that was not possible.

"Don't worry." Addison had to laugh as well. She paused for a moment before sighing. "Derek, do you think I need to have sex?"

'What?' He was taken aback; did she really ask him that?

"Well, Savvy said that I do and I was just wondering whether she was right or not. I mean she does have a point... I think."

'Addie... I don't think so. At least not yet. You need to be sure that you want to. But don't just do it just to do it.'

"I know... It just feels..." She sighed, not sure how to exactly put this. "When I'm with you, it feels so..." He was slightly afraid of what was coming now. "...so right." Derek was relieved that she had said this and not something more negative. "And I mean..." Again she sighed; this wasn't the easiest conversation she had ever had. "I know that we will have sex at some point but right now it doesn't feel like we should already be... you know." Derek had to chuckle at her attempts to form sentences when it came to this topic. "Oh shut up!" She laughed.

'So, what was that about we will have sex at some point, huh?' She could tell he had been rather amused about her rambling before.

"Don't say huh, I always tell Gracie that-"

'That people who say huh would never graduate high school, let alone university.'

"Hmm, you've heard." Addison smiled to herself, thinking she had successfully avoided the topic she had brought up earlier.

'Of course I have. What if I don't want to have sex with you?' Of course both of them knew that he was not serious.

"You can't resist me." She shrugged her shoulders.

'Oh please! I could totally resist you.'

"Like you did earlier, Derek? Yeah, you did a great job at resisting me." Addison teased with a soft laugh.

'Fine, maybe I can't resist you.' He admitted with a smile on his face. "I really like you, Addie."

"That's good, because I really like you too." She smiled to herself; never would she have thought she would be this happy again.

"Hi Derek!" Savannah walked through the door and into Addison's room, sitting down on the bed.

"How would you know?" Addison looked at her friend, raising her eyebrows.

"Who else would you be talking to?"

"Derek, I have to go." She rolled her eyes.

'Alright, I'll call you later?'

"Yeah, bye." They hung up. "You know, this is private."

"Oh come on, it's not like you were having phone sex."

"You should really respect other people's privacy and stop getting on me for not having had sex in a while."

"So you don't miss it?" She tilted her head to the side, not able to imagine that someone could go that long without sex.

"I don't know... You know, I'm not like you, I need to have someone I really care about in order to sleep with them." Addison joked, and then turned serious. "If you don't have someone anymore then you really don't miss it... just being so close to Derek makes it a little harder." She looked at Savvy, rolling her eyes. "Fine, a lot harder..."

"Why don't you sleep with him then?"

"I don't know, I really want to wait because we're already rushing things and you know, it doesn't even feel like we are rushing things but we have to be because..." Addison stopped. "I hate that you can always make me talk about everything and anything."

"Oh please, you know you totally love that about me."

* * *

HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!


	10. He can say 'sex', mommy!

Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alrighty, sorry, I wanted to update sooner but I was on Easter break but in between training my horse and working I didn't even take my laptop out (poor thing was all dusty).  
BUT here you go!

Addeklover: It won't be done with talking in a while, but for now you'll have to read through some make outs and… you'll see (:

DeneuveYSL: Thank you!

Alterus: Yeah, I thought Savvy would be really fun to write and she was

Smurfy: Their talk was probably really good for Addie ^^ but I'm not really a psychologist so I'll see where I'll take it (:

Mumuu: I think I should have a kid now to raise her and see within a few years whether she's like Gracie ^^ Juuuust kidding, me and a kid would be weird right now :-p

Leigh: Soon-ish… She can't be ready right now… There has to be a lot of talking and all those things before she would be able to have sex with him without balling in the middle of it

Aiketi: Thanks! There'll be some more Savvy in later chapters, I think.

Deslil: Well, she will make him wait and since he's such a sweetheart he would do everything for her hence he'll wait (: Which character would you like to see?

Monique: Don't worry, it's very hard to upset me :-p Thanks, I tried to get them a little closer but as usual I figured they shouldn't have sex yet.

Ceu Mesquita: They're very comfortable with each other, thankfully. But like I said they have to be to have sex and to have a functioning relationship

Carly: I may let them have actual phone sex ^^

J0k3: Sometimes you realize why there are so many teen pregnancies :-p they get sluttier and sluttier every year… Thank you!

* * *

**He can say 'sex', mommy!**

"Sweetheart, Derek isn't going to the zoo with you today." Addison tried to explain to her daughter, seeing her pout. "You went there yesterday."

"But I still wanna go now." Grace was holding her zebra close and gave her mother her best puppy dog look.

"How about you call him then?" She sighed, hating to tell her daughter no, which probably was why she was a little spoiled now.

"YAY!" Grace squealed, taking her mother's cell phone.

"How about you let me dial honey..." Addison took her phone back, dialing Derek's number.

"Afraid he may say something inappropriate when he sees your number?" Savannah whispered to her friend, a smirk on her face.

"You just hush." She gave her a look. "Hi, Derek, Gracie wants to talk to you. You should know that you can tell her no." She passed her phone to Grace.

"Hi Derek!" Grace squealed. "Can we go to the zoo?"

_'Honey, I would love to but we have just been there yesterday.'_

"But I want to see the zebras again."

_'Did your mom never tell you that good things come to those who wait?'_

"Hmm... That sounds like it makes sense." Addison was astonished, how in the world did he do that?

_'So how about we go somewhere else next week?'_

"You're awesome!"

"Stop telling him that all the time, he's already starting to believe it." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Bye!" She smiled and then handed the phone over to her mother. "He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks honey. Hey..." Addison noticed that everyone was looking at her and then walked out of the room to have at least a little privacy.

_'I'm sorry I didn't call last night.'_

"Oh, don't be. So, why did you want to talk to me?" She sat down on the sofa.

_'Well, to apologize for not calling and to hear your voice.'_ Her heart melted when he told her that, a smile appearing on her face.

"You're so sweet."

_'I know, happens when you grow up with four sisters.'_

"When do you start tomorrow? Because I'd like to have lunch with you."

_'I start at nine, as usual. It's great not to do rounds on a Monday.'_

"So true, but are you ignoring my question?" Addison raised her eyebrows, she knew he couldn't see her but it was just reflex.

_'Yes, I don't want to have lunch with you.'_ He rolled his eyes, laughing_. 'Of course I want to eat with you, but not in the cafeteria.'_

"Well, that's very much possible." She smiled.

_'I'll see you tomorrow.'_

"Hmhm, looking forward to it. Bye' Addison hung up her phone and walked back into the kitchen. "Stop looking at me, it was about a case."

xxx

"Mommy, we should totally cool if you and Derek would get married..." Grace had pondered this for a while; sure that it was a good solution.

"What? Honey, why would we get married?" Addison looked at her daughter, her eyes brimming with tears. She hadn't even thought of getting married ever again and needless to say she was surprised and a little shocked that her daughter had.

"Because you were so much happier with daddy and now you're happy again and aunt Savvy said something about you needing to have sex and for that you have to have married for that. At least that's what you always tell me."

"You really shouldn't listen to everything aunt Savvy says." Addison sighed; she was amused about what her daughter had said. "I am happy with Derek, but that doesn't mean we are getting married..."

"Mommy..." Grace looked up at her before she moved to hug her mother. "I love you."  
"I love you too, so much." Tears welled up in Addison's eyes once again, Gracie reminded her so much of Christopher that it almost broke her heart.

After a few minutes Grace pulled back. "You're late for work." Addison laughed, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Bye, honey bee."

"Bye mommy!" She waved, watching her mom walk out, Gracie still thought Derek could make her happy again but at least she had agreed...

"Karev, patient, now." Addison ordered, watching the intern jump up rather annoyed. "If you have a problem, please just share it instead of acting so passive aggressive." She gave him a look, clearly not happy with his behavior.

"You know, for a woman this hot you sure can act rather bitchy." He saw the pissed off expression on her face. "Sorry..."

"How is it to walk without a spine, Dr. Karev?" Addison walked off, expecting to walk behind her.

"How is it to be sleeping with a colleague?" He mumbled, rolling his eyes which widened when she turned around. Alex usually wasn't afraid of anyone but there was something about her that always made him shudder.

"I like you, Karev." She gave him a quick smile, glancing over her chart again.

"Like you like Shep-"

"You just need to sense when you should stop." Addison cut him off quickly, seeing him nod.

"Mommy!" She smiled when she saw her daughter approach.

"Why aren't you with Richard?" Addison picked her up and kissed her cheek, making the little girl giggle.

"He told me to play and that's what I'm doing." She saw her mother's raised eyebrows. "Well, he didn't define 'play'." Grace looked over at Alex. "Why does he look so mad?"

"He's very unsatisfied with himself and his actions." Addison explained with a smile.

"Why are you unsatisfied?" She required, tilting her head to the side.

"I am satisfied, I just had-"

"Karev! This is my six year old daughter you're talking to!" Addison gave him a look, she couldn't believe he would have said... well, that!

"He can say sex, mommy." Grace watched her mother's face drop in pure and utter shock.

"That's it; you are not watching 90210 anymore."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is. Now, you go back to Richard and you better actually go there." She told her daughter sternly, eyebrows rose.

"Okay... Bye Dr. Karev." Grace waved at both of them before she walked back towards Richard Webber's office.

"She's pretty cool." Alex laughed; the look on his boss' face had been priceless. "She's not as prude as you are."

"She's like my husband." And with that Addison walked into her patient's room.

"Whoa, you're married?" He had to realize that she was already talking to the patient.

"Elaine, this is Dr. Karev. Karev, this is Elaine Weeks, she's nine weeks pregnant with quadruplets, which is why she's here." Addison introduced.

"Was that your daughter, Dr. Montgomery?" The blond woman asked. She was probably in her late thirties or early forties, but Alex had never been good at guessing games.

"Yes." Addison nodded with a smile on her face.

"You and your husband must be so proud." Elaine smiled as well, but then watched her doctor's expression change.

"My husband passed away almost a year ago. But he was very proud of her." Addison swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, quickly going on with the medical blabla to get her mind off things.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Montgomery." Alex said while she was filling out charts, his gaze fixed on the floor. How come that in a hospital filled with gossip about everyone that no one had known about her husband's passing.

"Don't be." She looked up at him, giving a slight smile. "Just keep this to yourself, please?"

"Of course. But I'm still sorry, that must have been hard..."

"It still is, but getting away from New York really helped." Addison got up to have lunch with Derek. "You're a pretty decent human being, Karev, no matter what everyone may say."

"And you're not as scary as I thought you were." He grinned at her; maybe he did like this attending, her being hot only added to that.

"Hey you." Derek kissed her softly after checking if they were alone. "How is your patient?"

"Hi." She smiled at him, so glad he was there. "She's good and my daughter needs to lay off the cable TV."

"Why? What happened?" He chuckled, very curious.

"Well, she asked why Karev looked mad, I said because he was unsatisfied and he started saying that he wasn't unsatisfied because he had just and then I stopped him and Grace told me that it was okay if he said sex." She summed up; still not really grasping her little daughter had said something like that. Addison rolled her eyes when Derek burst out in laughter, clutching his stomach as he couldn't breathe properly anymore.

"And you think that's all this funny. She also told me that aunt Savvy said I need to have sex. With you, just by the way." Derek stopped laughing, looking at her.

"Hmm, I knew that would get you to shut up."

"She said that?" He cleared his throat.

"No, she just said that she overheard aunt Savvy say that I need to get laid. Not in those exact words. Are you ready for lunch?" She raised her eyebrows, her fingers twisting around the material of his lab coat when she pulled him a little towards her body.

"Yep, but we need to get up." Derek led her towards the staircase.

"Up where? There is an elevator, you know." Addison hated stairs, especially when she was wearing heels, like today.

"We can't get up to my destination with the elevator and you didn't have to wear shoes like that. They look painfully uncomfortable."

"Shh, they can hear you, Derek." She gave him a look, those were her favorite shoes.

"They are just shoes." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek in slight shock.

"Derek! What are you doing?" Addison giggled, holding onto his waist, slightly scared he might fall backwards and on her.

"Carrying you, after all you are a little spoiled." He padded her butt, opening the door to the roof and then set her down. "Now, isn't that better than in the cafeteria?" Derek kissed her softly, finally alone with her.

"Much better, but tell me, where's my food?" They sat down on the ground, her legs now over his lap.

"Right here, my dear." He took a star bucks bad out of his lab coat pocket and a coffee cup next.

"Thank you." Addison smiled, kissing him before taking a sip of her coffee. "Vanilla, you're good." She shifted so she was now sitting in between his legs, her back against his chest.

"I know I am." He moved her hair to the side in order to kiss her neck briefly, fingers intertwining with hers. She took a bite from her bagel, looking at Seattle.

"It's all so peaceful from up here." She sighed softly. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah, whenever I need to get away from the stress downstairs." He took a bite from her bagel, which she had offered to him. "How's your friend?"

"Pregnant." Addison smiled. "I'm doing her sonogram after lunch."

"That's great, is she considering moving to Seattle? I mean, it's a great city."

"Oh, you're funny." She laughed, knowing he hadn't been so serious about it either. "No, her and Weiss, her husband, are staying in New York. They have a practice there."

"Doctors?"

"No, lawyers..." Addison paused for a little. "I miss New York."

"Where are you from originally?" He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling at how the sun made it appear lighter than it was.

"Connecticut." She turned her head to look at him. "Can you tell?"

Derek chuckled at her answer, he had already guessed that. "Yep, you really fit in there. Except for the horseback riding, tennis playing and the country club."

"Well, I did have a horse growing up but she died and New York isn't the place for a horse... I don't play tennis and am not a member of a country club. I just don't like pearl necklaces combined with tennis skirts and a sweater on my shoulders."

He laughed at this; she had just described the perfect country club stereotype.

"Where are you from? Midwest?"

"How did you know?" No one had ever guessed that, at least not on their first try.

"The accent... A little at least. But where from exactly?"

"I'm from a little town close to Wichita."

"Aww, that's so cute! You're from Kansas!"

"What's so cute about Kansas?"

"Nothing," She shrugged her shoulders, still smiling at him. "It's just cute that you're from the country."

"Uhuh." He rolled his eyes, moving his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.


	11. Indoor Camping?

Chapter 11

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry guys, but my email account got hacked and since it was only used for school stuff I couldn't be bothered to reset everything. I did graduate by now and am now studying to become an English teacher.  
Now here's your update, enjoy, I hope some of you are still reading this story.

Mumuu: Here's the update, I hope you're still reading ;-)

Addeklover: More and more Gracie, but also more Addek relationship. Thanks for the message, but sorry for the late reply.

Carly: I wanna have a daughter like Gracie!

deslil: Yeah, she's starting to become my favorite character.

Mia: This is my very soooooon update, sorry.

DeneuveYSL: Thank you (: I hope this chapter is just as pleasing.

Ceu Mesquita: Oh yeah their relationship will progress more and more ;-) *wiiiinkkkkkk*

Mia: Ah, yeah, a daughter like her would be awesome. But I'm afraid that's more fiction than fact.

Teresa Saraiva: They will take it to the next step ^^

Patty Shepherd: Hey, yeah Gracie needs someone, but somehow it seems like Addison needs someone even more than her daughter does.

aiketi: More moments coming up (:

TudorGurl43: Yeah, I HATE Meredith with a great passion, she's so annoying and clingy and needy. Just ickkk!

Paris McCoy: Well I am still updating in 2011, so YAY... Not ;-)

Anonymous: Here comes the update (:

lola: Well you need to use the term "soon" very loosely, but here it is

* * *

**Indoor Camping?**

"Savvy, you can't leave yet!" Addison hugged her best friend for about the thirtieth time in the last couple of minutes as they were standing at the airport.

"I know and I really would love to stay but I have to go back home." Tears were in both of their eyes. "You have to visit. And bring Derek; he seems to be a great guy."

"I'll visit, Gracie and I will both." Savannah had said goodbye to Grace earlier, before they tugged her in.

"Good." She sniffed. "This is ridiculous, I can't believe I'm crying about leaving you when I can call you in a few hours."  
"But it's just not the same." Addison looked at her best friend, sad that she was leaving already.

'This is the last call for flight 720 to JFK airport.' They sighed when they heard the announcement.

"This sucks." Savannah sighed. "And you better have sex with Derek or else I will." She joked, making Addison laugh.

"Bye, I love you!" They hugged again and then Savvy boarded the plane, still waving as she was walking away.

"Now how would you like dinner tonight?" Addison smiled when she turned her head to see Derek standing there. "Well I would love dinner but I can't. I promised Gracie that, since I have tomorrow off, we should really go camping... In the living room..." She chuckled when she saw the look on his face. "Yes, the living room, Derek."

"And why not out in the nature like normal people do it?"

"Not normal people, I dislike camping, a whole lot. So a tent in the living room would work out just fine for me."  
"Is Gracie alright with that?" Sometimes Addison just wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face and this was one of those moments.

"It's the closest she can come to camping any time soon because," And now she sighed, "I have no clue where to go camping in this darn city without getting soaked all the time."

"You know, I could help you with that, because I happen to have tomorrow off too... And then there's Friday, Saturday, Sunday..." Derek trailed off, giving her a smile.

"Hmm, you would like to spend your days away from this hospital in a tent with me and my little daughter?" She raised her eyebrows, head tilted to the side. Of course she would love it if he came along but did he really want that?

"I would love that and I wouldn't mind sharing a sleeping bag with you." He had leant in and whispered this in her ear, maybe just for the effect but mostly to be a little closer to her.

"That won't happen, dearest. So, how about you tell my daughter about that? I bet she'll love you even more if you do." A shiver ran down her spine whenever he was close to her and familiar warmth spread through her entire body.

"I will do so." Derek gave her a smile, his arms now around her waist. "So, Dr. Montgomery, where do I find your daughter so I can ask her if I'm invited for your camping trip?"

"Well, _Dr. Shepherd_, how about we go look for her?" She propositioned, turning in his arms and now standing close to him.

"Are we passing on-call rooms while we're looking?" His eyebrows rose in a suggestive manner, a grin appearing on his face.

"Dream on." Addison laughed and walked ahead, turning her head to see whether he was following her or not, smiling when she saw he was.

"MOMMY!" Gracie's eyes widened when she saw her mother standing in the door frame. "DEREK!" She ran over to him, hugging him before she hugged her mother. "Are you going camping with us?"

"I think that eliminates you asking." Addison chuckled lowly to Derek.

"Well, sweetie, your mom already invited me." He gave her a smile. "So, yes, I would love to come along."

"Awesome!" Gracie looked overly excited. "But I get my own tent, right?" She looked up at her mother, nose scrunched up.

"You want your own tent?" Addison raised her eyebrows at the little girl.

"Yes, I'm already six." She rolled her eyes, looking at Derek again. "It's really cool that you're coming along."

"I think so, too." He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. "We need to go back to work."

"Okay, bye." Grace waved with a bright smile.

"Bye baby." Addison kissed her daughter quickly before heading out as well.

"You know, getting along with my daughter is a really big plus for you." She gave him a soft smile that made him want to hug her until neither of them could breathe anymore.

"Are there any negative points?" He raised his eyebrows as they walked down the hall.

"No, surprisingly I really haven't found anything yet... I mean you're so adorable, good looking, smart, have a good job, care for my daughter, good kisser, charming and I can be myself around you..." She sighed and smiled at him. "And now I have boosted your ego and I swear I can't breathe anymore because it's taking up all the room and the air." She rolled her eyes at the smug smile on his face.

"You can be yourself around me." He smiled goofily, unable to control himself.

"That's all you got from what I just said?" Addison raised her eyebrows, nonchalantly walking into an on-call room.

"No, but it's the one that really matters." Derek was still smiling and hadn't fully noticed where they were before she pulled him closer by the lab coat.

"Yeah it is." She whispered her lips now on his. "I missed this."

"Me too." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "And just so you know, you're the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing person I have ever met. When I'm with you I feel like I can't breathe, you make me so happy that my heart may explode." Addison's eyes spoke more than any words could have. She looked at him with so much love and tenderness that he couldn't help but pull her closer, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent. When they pulled back Addison placed her lips on his in a soft kiss, never wanting to let him go ever again. He ran his fingers through her hair after he had taken out the clip that had held it together while her arms had linked behind his neck. Their kiss remained slow and soft, reduced to tender pecks, intending to show each other how much they cared for one another.

"Mhh, I think we really need to get back to work." Derek said, softly stroking her hair out of her face.

"Yeah..." Her fingers were still running through his wavy hair. "When is your next surgery?" She lay down on a bed, looking up at him suggestively. "Mine is in three hours. So since I'm done with rounds for today..." Derek chuckled, lying down next to her before he pulled her close. "Same here, just that my next surgery is in two hours and..." he glanced at his watch, "forty minutes."

"Good." She rested her head on his chest, fingers tangled in his shirt. Addison closed her eyes and just listened to his heartbeat, feeling herself relax against his body. His nose was buried in her hair while he rubbed her back softly, simply enjoying her company before both of them had to face reality once again. Soon they had drifted off to sleep until her phone woke them.

"Ugh, go away." Addison grumbled, glancing at her phone. She still had over two hours left until her surgery and now her battery was dying. Why would a phone vibrate if the battery was low?

"What's wrong?" He mumbled, opening his eyes to look at her, a smile already starting to appear on his face.

"Battery..." She moved a little closer again, sighing contently. "We have more than two hours though."

"How about we cancel all of our surgeries and stay here for the rest of the day?" Derek suggested, his fingers trailing along her hip, her shirt riding up in the progress.

"I'd really like that." She took his hand in hers; things really shouldn't go any further than them simply laying there. After all there was no lock on this door for some reason. Maybe Richard had gotten so fed up with his staff always screwing around in on-call rooms.

Xxx

* * *

So, I hope you at least kinda enjoyed this and will still read and review ;-)


End file.
